wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WigglesFan82/My Top Ten Favorite Wiggles Videos
After a while of trying to place all my favorite videos on a list, I think I’ve finally come up with a definitive order of what Wiggles videos I love the most. 10. Pop Go The Wiggles - The Wiggles’ first attempt at a nursery rhyme video/album, and it really worked in my opinion. Now I feel weird saying this about nursery rhymes of all things, but these songs are truly some of The Wiggles’ best work. Every song sounds completely unique from the rest, and each one stays stuck in your head for a long time after listening to it. Favorite Song: Murray Had a Turtle. 9. The Wiggly Big Show - While I never saw this video until recently, I loved every moment of it. Most of the songs here are from Yummy Yummy, Toot Toot!, and Wake Up Jeff!, and I think it’s safe to say all of the best songs from those videos were used. While I feel it could have used some more songs from Wiggle Time as well, for what we got I can’t really complain. I leave this video on in the background a lot when I do homework, or I’m doing something around the house. Favorite Song: Do The Wiggle Groove 8. Yule Be Wiggling - While not the first Wiggles Christmas video I saw, it’s certainly the one I watched the most growing up. And it also marks an important part of my childhood, being the first DVD I ever owned. Well, we threw that copy away when it stopped working, but I got a replacement soon after which I guess makes up for it. All of the songs here are really good, and it’s got a great mix of fast-paced and slow-paced songs, all of which are equally fun to listen to. Favorite Song: Curoo Curoo 7. The Wiggles’ Big Birthday! - For me, this is Hot Potatoes! done right. It’s got most of the great Wiggles classics we all know, and some other great songs I love, and the best part is it’s all brand new content. All of these songs were performed in concert in 2009 (I think), and it’s got a lot of other fun stuff included too, like some (mostly) clever jokes, and some really hilarious bloopers. Favorite Song: Ballerina, Ballerina 6. Furry Tales - I seem to be alone on this, but this is my favorite Wiggles video of the current generation. I don’t really have many reasons why, but I just love all of the songs featured in this video. A lot of the music videos themselves aren’t great, but it’s still something I enjoyed all the way through. Favorite Song: Koala-By 5. Sing a Song of Wiggles - Pop Go The Wiggles may have been their first try at nursery rhymes, but this video is when they perfected it. Once again, every song is very well made, and I could listen to the album all day. Unlike Pop Go, I hadn’t actually heard a lot of these songs before I saw the video, and I like that they went for some more obscure ones this time around, while also sticking to the familiar with others. And their original ones work just as well. Favorite Song: Turkey in the Straw (even though that originally appeared in the You Make Me Feel Like Dancing album) 4. It’s Always Christmas with You - This video is so underrated, and in my opinion the best Sam and Christmas video. Whenever people talk about the best of these categories I never see this video pop up, and it’s a shame, because I think it’s awesome. It has a couple of songs that aren’t too catchy, but I don’t think there’s a single song on here I legitimately don’t like. And like how I always say The Wiggles Movie was around when Greg perfected his singing ability, this is when Sam perfected his. He doesn’t sing a single note off-key, and it’s too bad this was his last video. Favorite Song: We Three Kings 3. Big Red Car/Dance Party - This was the first Wiggles video I ever saw and owned. Of course it was going to be on here somewhere. I don’t have a ton to say about this video, but it’s a nostalgic experience every time I pop in this VHS or DVD. I watched this video so much as a kid I think my mind melted when my mom told me I hated it the first time I watched it. She says when my cousin first showed it to me all he wanted to do was watch it, and all I wanted to do was shut it off and play with toys. Ironically enough, now he couldn’t care less about The Wiggles, and well, here I am. Favorite Song: Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) 2. Hoop-Dee-Doo! It’s a Wiggly Party and It’s a Wiggly, Wiggly World! (tied) - For this one I debated which would make the number 2 spot, and after I while I just realized I couldn’t put one over the other. Both of these videos perfectly exemplify the best of The Wiggles. So many of my favorite songs came from these two videos, like One Little Coyote, Another Cuppa, Little Children, Wobbly Dance, I just love both of these videos so much! My favorite song from Hoop-Dee-Doo! is, well, Hoop-Dee-Doo, and my favorite song from Wiggly, Wiggly World!, is Hey, Hey, Hey, We’re All Pirate Dancing. There’s only one video I love more than these two... 1. Toot Toot! - Dance Party may have been the first Wiggles video I saw, but Toot Toot! is what got me hooked. As soon as my mom bought me this video it instantly became my new favorite, and it’s remained my favorite to this day. The plot, while really simple, really works in the context of The Wiggles’ universe, and a lot of the songs fit around it perfectly. Even the one’s that don’t are so good in their own right that I can’t get made at their inclusion. I can’t even pick a favorite song from this video, it’s like a parent trying to pick their favorite child (did I really just use that metaphor?), and I love this video more than any other. That’s something I can say with certainty. So that’s my top 10 favorite Wiggles videos, but what are yours? Tell me in the comments below, and be sure to provide a little reason as to why. I should be back with a new review in the next couple weeks, so be on the lookout for that. Category:Blog posts